


Parkour

by justafandommess



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but tyler does not want him too, concerned!tyler ensues, ethan wants to do parkour, its fluff and a lil angst BUT MOSTLY FLUFF I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: stop yelling ‘parkour’ when you scale fences and run across the road that’s dangerous and an incredibly inefficient detour so gET BACK HERE (based off this prompt, with tythan)





	Parkour

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shippy? idk i hope you enjoy it, this is the first tythan one-shot ive written so yeah. also, originally posted on my tumblr, @just-a-fandom-mess so go check it out

“Ethan!” Tyler yelled, running after his idiotic best friend as he hopped over another fence, yelling ‘PARKOUR!’

Tyler caught up to Ethan, seeing that shit-eating grin that he war. His hair was disheveled, a bright blue mess sitting on his head. Tyler sighed, grabbing Ethan’s arm and dragging him to the Starbucks, their original destination. 

“Aw cmon dude, that was sick and you know it!” Ethan whined as he trailed behind Tyler. Tyler shook his head disapprovingly, looking back at the shorter boy. His eyes were wide and his had a sad look on his face. Tyler forced himself to turn around, although he’d love to spend hours staring at that face. 

The pair walked into the Starbucks, ordering some coffee and making their venture back home. Tyler knew Ethan was going to do something stupid, as always, and he sighed as Ethan hopped over another mailbox. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself, you idiot,” Tyler mumbled as he handed Ethan his coffee back. 

“It’ll be worth it,” Ethan said, pumping his fist in the air. Tyler just laughed, shaking his head at his friends stupid antics. Ethan laughed, and Tyler couldn’t help but join in. 

By the time they made it back to their apartment, Tyler had counted 10 things that Ethan had done ‘parkour’ over. Each time, he looked back at Tyler to see if he was impressed. Each time Tyler sighed before giving him a thumbs up and hearing that wonderful laugh. 

They got back to their apartment, collapsing on the couch together. Ethan’s face was bright red and he had the most wonderful smile on his face. Tyler turned on the TV to distract himself. 

Some random show was on, and they sat there for a while, neither really saying anything. They did this sometimes, just watching shows and movies, not talking. 

“Hey Eth, uh, stay safe man,” Tyler said, glancing over at Ethan who was rubbing his shoulder, a pained look on his face. 

“I’m always safe!” Ethan protested, and Tyler gave him the ‘are-you-sure-about-that’ look. 

“Well, okay, maybe not ALWAYS, but why are you so concerned now?” Ethan asked, leaning back against the couch. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t want you to get hurt. Just, forget I said anything,” Tyler turned back to the show, ignoring Ethan’s protests. 

He didn’t get very far, because Ethan stood in front of the TV, blocking Tyler’s only distraction. He had an eyebrow raised, and his arms were crossed. 

“What is this really about Tyler? I’ve been living with you long enough to know there’s something else on your mind,” Tyler kept his straight face, shrugging and avoiding Ethan’s questioning gaze. 

“Whatever,” Ethan mumbled, moving out of the way and slamming the door to his recording room. Tyler sighed, and rubbed his face tiredly. He pushed himself up and stood outside of Ethan’s door. He lifted his hand to knock, before shaking his head and walking to his room. 

Of course he was concerned for him! He was his friend, for god sake, and he didn’t want Ethan to get hurt. He kept his feelings locked away in a tight box. Ethan just thought of him as a friend, so that’s what he would be. 

It was quite hard to be a friend when Ethan kept ignoring him. It started the next morning, when Tyler was making breakfast and Ethan completely ignored him, grabbing cereal and going back to his recording room. Tyler let out an exasperated sigh. But he gave him space. Everyone needs space, and Tyler was going to let Ethan cool down for a while. 

But the hours turned into days and Tyler was missing Ethan’s laugh, and his smile, and just his company. He had locked himself in his recording room, ignoring Tyler. It had only been 3 days before Tyler was sitting in front of Ethan’s door, whining for him to come out. 

Ethan opened the door, looking at Tyler who was laying on the floor and doing a rendition of “Do You Want To Build A Snowman?” Tyler hopped up, looking at Ethan like a lost puppy. Ethan crossed his arms, and gave Tyler a hard look. Tyler’s words were tumbling out before he could stop them. 

“Look Ethan, I didn’t mean to ignore you and make you mad, I’m just worried about you. You always do stupid stuff, and I’ve been friends with Mark long enough that I know how seriously you can get hurt. And, well, maybe I’m more worried because you’re so cute and I’m just concerned for you-” Tyler stopped, taking a breath and meeting Ethan’s eyes. He had a grin on his face, and Tyler let out a breath of relief. 

“Did you just call me cute?”

“OH MY GOD…”


End file.
